


Cherry Cherry Vroom Vroom

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Daddy Kink Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Don't Try This At Home, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Keith is a brokeass sugar daddy, Lance is baby, Lance puts candy in his ass, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex, Shamelessly medium Daddy Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Tho Lance has all the power in this one, Top Keith (Voltron), they fuck on the hood of a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Keith just wants to treat his baby right. Buy him pretty things to wear, take him out on the town, and most importantly, make his first time experiencing anal special. Too bad Shiro needs Keith to wash his car in. But how is Keith supposed to focus when Lance's pink booty shorts are riding up his perfect ass?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Daddy Kink Klance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938034
Comments: 33
Kudos: 399
Collections: Cucumbers and Other Unconventional Toys, Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Cherry Cherry Vroom Vroom

**Author's Note:**

> You requested a sequel to A TENT Situation and you got it! Please read tags and enjoy!

“Just the gas and the energy drink?” asks the cashier.

“One sec,” says Keith, leaning around the magazine rack to see where his boyfriend has gotten to. “Babe, you want anything?”

“Yes,” says Lance. He’s already inspecting a stand with different coloured lollipops. With graceful fingers he selects a red one and brings it over, placing it on the counter beside Keith’s Rockstar.

“That all you want?” asks Keith. 

“And a scratch card,” says Lance, pointing at one inside the glass counter display. A blue ticket with a red cherry logo. “I’m feeling lucky lately.”

“Make that two,” says Keith, looking at Lance. “I’m also feeling lucky lately.”

“ID?”

“Seriously?” groans Keith at the same time Lance says, “Oh my god, thank you!”

They show their licenses and as soon as Lance tucks his inside his wallet, Keith pushes his wallet fully away so he doesn’t even think about paying. Lance rolls his eyes, but as soon as Keith taps his card, Lance thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

The reaction from the cashier isn’t missed by Keith, but he doesn’t care. Couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried because it’s been days since he got to see his baby and now that they’re together, nothing’s going to get him down.

“No bag,” says Lance, waving off the cashier. Keith helps him put the scratch tickets and the drink inside his backpack. He’d offer to carry it for Lance, but he’s learned from experience that him wearing a backpack doesn’t work with Lance on the back of his bike.

They hold hands as they walk out of the store, shoulders bumping. There’s a quiet, giddy mood Keith’s been vibing on since he picked Lance up from work. Almost unbelievable that they’re month into dating and the honeymoon hasn’t died off, not one bit. Maybe that’s because they work and live on opposite sides of the city and can’t spend everyday together like they want.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

But not today. Keith and Lance’s work schedules have lined up to give them a whole twenty-four hours together. 

They might also still be honeymooning because they haven’t had sex yet.

Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder.

Well, no. Not actual abstinence. Not by a long shot. Having a boyfriend with an oral fixation means Keith’s dick has never been sucked this often and this good. Plus they have their usual menu of sex acts. If that’s all Lance ever wanted to do, Keith would be set. Satisfied and happy and deliriously into Lance as always.

However, they have discussed it and Lance is very interested in anal. They’ve played around with some of Keith’s toys and he sent them home with Lance so he could practice. It was incredibly hot, the idea of Keith giving Lance this kind of ‘homework.’ Especially when he asks Lance to send a photo every time he uses them.

Just the reminder that Lance has been training for him, heats up Keith’s skin. When they get to his bike, he scoops an arm behind Lance’s back and pulls him in for a kiss that lets him in on what he’s feeling. 

With the glass doors they’re still in full view of the cashier. Keith doesn’t give a fuck. He’s young and in love.

… not that he’s told Lance about the latter, but he will in the right moment.

Honesty makes the heart fonder too, most likely.

It’s Lance that pulls away from the kiss, surprisingly. He is not usually the one to pull back. Loving making out comes along with the oral fixation. Wants to kiss all the time, even in the most inconvenient of situations like when Keith is driving.

“Save if for your place, Papi,” purrs Lance.

Keith smirks and lets his hands slide down to give Lance’s ass a firm squeeze. “A lot more where that came from.”

“Making me blush,” snickers Lance, pressing a firm hand to Keith’s chest so he backs off.

“Your cheeks aren’t red.”

“Never said it was my face,” teases Lance. Keith gets a hot flash and it doesn’t help that Lance picks that moment to twist the wrapper off his sucker and pop the candy into his mouth. Keith zones out for a second while watching Lance roll it around in his mouth, the size of it making his cheek puff out.

“Shouldn’t have that in your mouth while we ride,” says Keith, trying to gain back some sense of control in this interaction. “It’s a choking hazard.”

“I’ll be careful,” says Lance. He climbs onto Keith’s motorcycle, straddling the back of the seat then pats the spot in front, inviting Keith to join him.

They’ve been apart too long. Absolutely every move Lance makes seems sexual. Then again Keith is pretty sure he’s not imagining it. He’s certainly not imagining the way Lance pulls the red candy halfway out and twists it around and around, trapped between his lips.

Keith tears himself away and looks forward as he climbs on his bike in the little space Lance has left him. He hands back the extra helmet and puts on his own. Soon Lance’s arms come to wrap tightly around his middle and off they go.

When they stop at a light, Keith can smell cherry on Lance’s breath. Lance’s hands drop a little lower and Keith is forced to stay stopped for a second on the green so he can lift them back up.

Lance can’t give him a handjob while they drive. Not after what happened last time…

Keith pulls up in the garage next to Shiro’s car. So he’s home then. They’ll have to practice being quiet.

As soon as the helmets are off and they’re off the bikes, Keith takes over that backpack, intending to carry it in for Lance. But then Lance pulls the sucker out of his mouth and attacks Keith with kisses and he loses focus because Lance’s lips and tongue are red and taste so sweet.

The backpack gets dropped somewhere and Keith twists Lance around so he can spoon him from behind, letting his hands explore as low as Lance’s tried to go when Keith was busy driving.

“I need my overnight bag, Keith,” hums Lance. It’s so obvious from his breathy voice, he’s getting hot just like Keith.

“I told you, you didn’t need to pack anything,” whispers Keith, right into his delicate ear. “I’ll provide everything.”

“Are you suggesting I’m not going to be wearing clothes this entire time?” Lance is paying Keith back for the groping by rubbing his ass against Keith’s crotch.

“Not completely. I went shopping.”

Lance twists to look back over his shoulder at Keith. “You pick me out a new outfit, Papi?”

“I have a few you can choose from.”

“You spoil me.”

“That’s my intention,” says Keith.

They head towards the door in the garage that leads to the house. This is hard to do since neither want to give up spooning so they have to find how to walk in sync. When they’re finally moving forward, they’re also rocking side to side like a penguin walk but at least they’re making progress.

Keith doesn’t want to give up touching Lance for anything so he juts out his elbow to close the garbage door. He hears the old thing groan to life, CHUG CHUG CHUG, the panels shaking as it lowers, then the noise cuts off way too soon.

“Um, I think your garage door is stuck,” says Lance, trying to peer back over Keith’s shoulder.

“It does that sometimes,” says Keith, not giving a fuck at the moment.

“But your bike.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh, but your Rockstar is in my bag,” says Lance.

“I’m full of energy now,” says Keith. He is not turning back for anything as he pushes Lance forward into the house.

“But my scratch card,” says Lance when they’re in the hall. He reaches back like he could grab his backpack from twenty feet away.

“We’ll scratch them later.”

Lance starts to withdraw his arm then says, “But —”

“What is it now?” asks Keith, finally pausing his step.

“My sucker’s stuck in your hair.”

“Oh,” says Keith, reaching up to help Lance untangle. Lance immediately pops it back into his mouth. “Um, that has my hair on it.”

“Mmmm taste like mu-lley,” says Lance, voice muffled by the lolly.

“Huh?”

Lance pops it out of his mouth and says, “mullet. It tastes like mullet.”  
“You’re a fuckin’ brat, you know that?” says Keith, rolling his eyes.

Lance spins on him. “No, I’m not! I’m a good boy.”

“You’re a brat and you’re going to beg for it.”

“You’re gonna beg for it,” says Lance, sticking his sucker in Keith’s face.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice comes from upstairs. “Are you home?”

“Move,” says Keith, shoving Lance along.

“Why?”

“He’ll make me do things if he sees I’m home and I just wanna do you,” whispers Keith, grabbing hold of the basement door and swinging it open.

“Ah ha,” says Lance as he speeds down the stairs. “You wanna do me!”

“Saying it doesn’t mean I’m begging so don’t get excited!” says Keith following him downstairs.

Since Lance has never done anal before, Keith had asked him how he wanted his first time to be. ‘Ideally I wrap you so tightly around my finger that you snap and beg to be inside of me,’ Lance had answered which had not been what Keith was expecting so he’d replied without thinking, Ooh, baby, I’m gonna make you beg for me first.’ Which had then somehow turned into a wagger on would fold first and beg for it. Loser has to the winner’s name tattooed on them.

The only issue with this is Keith so badly wants to fuck Lance, but his pride won’t let him beg.

“Okay, where are these outfits?” asks Lance, forgetting they’re in the middle of an argument as soon as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Shiro’s house has a suite for renters in the basement. Of course the most recent renter, Adam has recently moved out and into the main house (into Shiro’s bedroom to be exact) so Keith moved down there to get some space. Shiro was doing him a solid and letting Keith pay half the rent until he can afford a proper place.

It’s bad for a basement apartment. It has a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One used, the other just has some workout equipment in it.

“Spare bedroom closet,” says Keith, “Pick whatever you like.”

“Will do,” says Lance, popping out the sucker again and giving Keith finger guns with both hands. Then he slips away into the spare room.

Keith feels worried. He hopes Lance likes the new clothes he bought him. Well, not new, but new to him. Keith can’t afford to buy brand new clothes so he’s gotten in the habit of hitting the thrift stores and picking out stuff he’d like to see Lance in.

He did bring it all back, wash it, and hang it up nicely in the closet, hoping the presentation matters more than labels. 

Keith’s never had a relationship where he dared to extend roleplay past the heat of the moment in the bedroom, but he feels this comfort with Lance he’s never experienced before. It also helps that he’s been pining for Lance ever since he first met him.

He hopes he’s pulling off being a good ‘Papi.’ He wants to take care of Lance so badly, in every single way. He never lets him pay for a thing when they’re together. Every date night is on him. Lance should never even have to think about money as far as he’s concerned.

And, okay, he’s had to pick up some overtime to help treat Lance like he deserves, but it’s all worth it to see his baby smile.

“Hey, what are you overthinking?” asks Lance, drawing Keith back out of his head. “Pay attention to me. Tell me I’m pretty.”

All Keith can do is stare though while Lance takes another suck on that lollipop. The clothes Lance has picked to wear (and we’ll use the term ‘clothes’ loosely) are a pair of rainbow thigh highs, a long sleeved baseball tee that’s a size too small (that was deliberate, Keith knows Lance’s size,) and that’s it. End of list.

“Did you, uh, not see I put all the bottoms on the shelf?”

Lance rolls the sucker to his cheek and says, “Saw them. Don’t need them.” Then he turns and marches his cute butt into Keith’s bedroom.

Keith is gonna lose this bet. He’s going to lose it so fast.

That sucker is a problem. He should’ve known the moment Lance picked it out. 

It’not enough for Lance to tease Keith while forcing him to watch him suck on it and not Keith. (Usually, since Lance loves sucking Keith off so much, he starts out by blowing Keith ‘hello’ first thing, but he’s skipped it this time.) Lance is torturing Keith by laying on his bed and tracing lines over all his own naked skin with that sucker (that has been worn down to a nub by this point.)

“You look so pretty,” says Keith, finally praising Lance like he wanted. Like he deserves. “You’re so cute, baby.”

Keith has been regulated to watching since everytime he tries to touch, Lance giggles and scoots away. He’s sure Lance has something planned, he’s being so different and controlling today.

That’s okay though, Keith never moves quickly with Lance. They take their time and there’s worse things than being so hard you can’t breath deeply because your cock brushes too much against the fabric of your clothing.

“You really think so?” asks Lance. He takes that lollipop and drags it up and down his cock. “Feels nice.” He lays down on his back and hikes his knees up, continuing to trace the lollipop over his cock and balls, humming like its bringing him more pleasure than Keith suspects is possible.

“Bet it tastes good,” says Keith. He’s just deadass staring as Lance’s asshole that’s just become visible. So pretty and pink. Keith wants to lick it, eat Lance out until he’s moaning and shuddering all while praising him for being so good.

“I wonder…,” says Lance. He doesn’t finish his sentence, but brings his arm around the back of his thigh and begins to rub the lollipop against his asshole. “Mmmm yeah, that’s good.”

He pushes it in and Keith watches with fascination as that red ball of hard sugar disappears then reappears as Lance pulls it back out with an exaggerated moan. 

“Feels so damn good,” he moans while continuing to fuck himself with that lollipop. In and out, nice and slow. “But I’m so tight and it’s so big.”

Keith is pretty sure he gives an ‘you gotta be fucking kidding me face’ because there’s no way that tiny thing feels big when Lance has been training on toys and — Oh… It’s just part of the roleplay. And Keith almost dropped the scene.

“Bigger than my finger?” asks Keith.

“Uh huh,” says Lance while nodding.

“Bigger than both my fingers?” asks Keith. He moves to kneel on the floor before where Lance has his knees hiked up, but he doesn’t touch.

“I can’t take two fingers. I’m so tight, Papi,” whines Lance.

“Are you sure?” presses Keith.

“You could try,” says Lance and Keith is elated. He can touch now. “But not yet,” adds Lance quickly.

Keith is whipped. Completely whipped. And he’s jealous. So damn jealous of that lollipop right now.

“Please,” says Keith, quietly.

“Please what?” says Lance, interest piqued.

“Can I at least suck you off while you do that?” He just wants to do something, anything for Lance. “Let me take care of you.”

“Take over,” suggests Lance. He lets go and leaves the candy submerged in his ass.

So Keith takes over, pulling it out then in. Steadily fucking Lance with that red lollipop. It’s fun, but so hot it has Keith sweating through his clothes. He can’t keep waiting like this.

“You wanna taste, don’t you?” says Lance. Keith nods, helpless. “Bet I taste like cherries.”

This time when Keith squeaks out, “Please” all high pitched and pathetic, Lance nods.

“Go ahead.”

Keith attacks Lance’s ass. Licking him, kissing him, burying his tongue in his asshole. The cherry taste is faint, but it’s still the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

“Your tongue is so big,” whines Lance, but his pleasure sounds are much more convincing suddenly. “And I’m so tight.”

“You’re so tight, baby. Now roll over.” Maybe Keith is a bit impatient, and helps him a bit too roughly, but he’s so eager to get his full face between those big heavy cheeks. Wants to smooth his hand over his ass then grip his flesh while he eats Lance out.

“Aw fuck,” moans Lance as he begins rutting against the bed. “I’m so… ah fuck… Keith, finger me.” 

Whatever Lance’s grand plan was to tease Keith, he’s losing control of it. Keith loves that. Loves driving Lance so wild he can’t think straight.

There’s lube in reach so Keith gets it smooth over his fingers. He fingers his baby’s hole while that nice fat ass is pushed back towards his face. This is his favourite view and those feet sticking out in those rainbow socks are extra cute. 

“Mmmmm,” Lance’s moan is muffled. Keith peeks to see if he’s sucking his thumb, but instead sees he’s pulled at his sleeve until it stretched over his fist and he’s sucking on the end of it. That’s so cute too. Keith almost can’t stand it.

Fuck he wants him. Wants Lance now more than anything he’s ever wanted.

He feels shaky as he rises up on his knees, pulling down the waistband of his track pants to release his hard cock. Lance peers over his shoulder as Keith pulls back on his cock and lets it drop down on Lance’s right asscheek just to watch the fat jiggle from the impact.

He’s gonna break now. Keith has to. Lance felt so loose to his fingers. He’s realizing how Lance hadn’t wanted to cum from fingering, but wanted Keith to prep him so he’s good and ready to be fucked once Keith snaps and begs. 

It was a masterplan and Keith fell for it, but he doesn’t care anymore about his own foolish pride.

He just wants to fuck his boyfriend stupid.

“Please…,” begins Keith, already lining his cock up. “Please…” He just needs to get the words out and Lance will let him push in, he knows it.

“Keith?” There’s a knock on Keith’s bedroom door that startles him and Lance at the same time. “Keith, are you in there?”

“Uh, kinda busy, Shiro,” says Keith, trying not to sound as pissed off as he is.

“Sorry to come down here, but I saw your bike in the garage,” he continues, speaking through the door. “Remember you’re supposed to wash my car today.”

“I’ll get to it soon,” says Keith, wishing Shiro would just leave already.

“I’m leaving in an hour.”

“Then I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“I have to pick up my boss for our dinner with the investors,” says Shiro. “Remember? That’s why it has to be done today.” Keith has no memory of this. His head is full of Lance and his cherry flavoured hole. “In the next hour to be precise.”

“Five minutes,” says Keith, which is a total lie.

“If you’re going to vacuum out —”

“Okay, I’ll do it now!” snaps Keith.

Shiro is silent. Keith hopes maybe he left after he was so rude to him. Finally he speaks. “Is Lance in there or something?”

“Hi Shiro,” calls out Lance, rolling onto his side. The mood is officially over. “What’s up?”

There’s a beat of silence. Probably Shiro realizing what they were busy doing. Lance looks nervous. He definitely cares more about this stuff than Keith. 

“... I’ll get a bucket with some soapy water ready,” says Shiro then Keith finally hears him take the stairs back upstairs.

“Fuck,” mumbles Keith, tucking his mostly softened dick away. What a mood killer. “Moving downstairs was supposed to create a buffer, but obviously not. I need my own place.”

“We both do,” agrees Lance, sitting up. “So why do you have to wash your brother’s car?”

“Uh, punishment,” says Keith.

“Uh, punishment for what?”

“Um, so remember that sleeping bag we used on the camping trip?”

“Do I ever.”

“I kinda put it away without remembering to wash it.”

“Oh… Ohhhh,” says Lance, realizing the very special condition they’d left that sleeping bag in.

“Yeah, then Adam went to pack it for his outdoor education trip with his students and, well...”

Lance cringes. “Okay, yeah. You deserve to be punished.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” says Keith, holding up all his fingers.

“Sounds like you’re going to be an hour,” says Lance, tucking his knees to his chest.

“I’ll rush,” says Keith, leaning in to kiss Lance.

“I’ll just help,” says Lance following Keith’s retreating lips all the way up to standing. This just turns into more kissing, with Keith’s hands sinking down to grope Lance’s bare ass. He doesn’t want to leave… but it also isn't a good idea for Lance to come with.

“You’ll be more of a distraction than a help.”

“Me? A distraction? Never!” But then he just starts kissing Keith again, doing exactly what he promised not to do.

“KEITH!” bellows Shiro from the top of the stairs.

“Coming!” shouts Keith.

“That’s exactly what you’re not getting to do,” teases Lance. “Just let me help so we can get back to what we were doing. Many hands make work right or something like that.”

“Fine. You can help. Just put on some clothes.”

“Duh,” says Lance, “I was just going to!” As he walks to the bedroom door, he adds, “I can’t be Winnie the Poohing it in front of your brother!”

The dust buster is charging in the basement so Keith grabs that. Two seconds later Lance walks out of the spare room dressed in a pair of pink athletic shorts with the racing stripes down the side. They’re of course one size too small so his booty cheeks are hanging out. Keith is just about to comment on that when he notices Lance has that sucker back in his mouth again.

“You’re not seriously still sucking on that thing are you?” ask Keith in disgust. “It’s been inside your ass!”

“So’s your tongue, but I still suck on that.”

“That’s different.”

Lance pops it out and with a hand on his hip says, “I rinsed it!”

“When?”

“Let’s just go wash a car already,” says Lance. He’s got his phone in the other hand and hits play on a track he has cued up.

A funky beat starts playing and it takes a sec before Keith realizes the tune and kicks himself for not assuming the obvious.

The walk up the stairs is torture as Lance is moving slow, giving Keith a view of that ass in those tiny shorts. 

… What if they fucked on the stairs? Would that be something …

“You might never get rich!” sings Lance, the vocals finally kicking on the song as they reach the top landing. “But let me tell ya it’s better than diggin’ a ditch!”

There’s a bucket of soapy water sitting in front of the garage door with a big sponge floating in it. Shiro is nowhere in sight which is a relief because he doesn’t want to see his reaction to Lance’s outfit.

This is supposed to be just for Keith’s eyes only. He doesn’t know if he’d feel embarrassed with someone else seeing how his baby is dressed or if he’d just be plain jealous. There are all sorts of emotions tied to this extended roleplay that Keith didn’t anticipate. But he loves it, nonetheless, just like he loves Lance and seeing him happy.

“At the car wash!” sings Lance, carrying that heavy bucket of water into the garage. “Workin’ at the car wash, yeah!”

“Let me carry that,” says Keith.

“Don’t worry. I’m a strong boy,” says Lance, in a baby voice. Okay no, they’ve talked about the baby voice and it does NOT work for Keith.

“I know you are, but you’re spilling everywhere.”

“It’s a garage, Keith,” says Lance. “It’s fine. Especially when you’re at the car wash, yeah!”

“I’ll do the interior if you want to wash the outside,” says Keith, opening up the driver’s side door.

“Oh yeah, rumour has it you’re an interior expert,” says Lance with a wink. “I bet you could do my interiors all night long.”

He promised not to be a distraction but of course he is already distracting Keith. His entire brain just emptied

What is he supposed to be doing again? 

Lance passes by, dangerously close, then does something to the object in Keith's hand. A whirring noise freaks him out until he realizes he’s holding the dust buster and Lance had simply turned it on.

Keith flips it right back off so the battery doesn’t die before he gets the job done.

“I have a lot in common with that thing, ya know?” says Lance. “We both love to suck.” He places his lolly back in his mouth.

“Behave,” warns Keith.

“Or it’s the timeout corner for me?”

“Just wash the car,” groans Keith. 

“Yes, so we can return to you begging to fuck me,” says Lance. He wrings the sponge out too close to himself, dripping water spots on his white tee.

“I wasn’t begging to fuck you!” argues Keith.

“C’mon,” says Lance. “For real, you were about to lose our bet.”

“I was not!”

“Keith, the head of your cock was pressing against my asshole. You were one go ahead away from fucking me into your mattress. Just admit it. You were weak and aching for me.”

Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean Keith had to fess up to it.

“I’m fine, okay? I could wait another month for anal. Another year even.”

“Yeah, whatever,” says Lance, eyes rolling.

“Either way, the moment passed. You’re not getting me like that again.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” says Lance. “Yeah, we will. We go back to the position we left off in.”

“Um no,” says Keith. “Nothing happened and we’re not returning to that save point so…”

Lance slams the sponge back into the water, splashing his already wet shirt. “I worked so hard seducing you!”

“Ah ha!” cries Keith. “I knew you had a plan!”

“So what if I had a plan? We have a bet still! I’m allowed to scheme! That’s the whole point of the bet!”

“Keith?” comes Shiro’s voice from inside the house. “Everything okay out there?”

“Yes!” Lance and Keith call out in unison. 

Keith turns away from Lance. There’s a bunch of empty coffee cups strewn around the front seat. He needs to clear out before he starts to vacuum so he gets to work on that.

“Just admit you want to have butt sex with me,” whispers Lance.

“I obviously do and you obviously do too because you’re trying so hard to get me to fuck you. This bet is so stupid!” There’s no trash can around so Keith just tosses the cups to the far corner of the garage because fuck it.

“So you quit and I win?” asks Lance excitedly.

“Never!” says Keith, swinging himself into the back seat so he can start vacuuming. 

“Kinda dark in here, don’t ya think,” says Lance. Then he unapologetically leans in across Keith and pushes the garage door opener that’s clipped to the sun visor. The garage door responds by groaning it’s way all the way open from where it had stalled earlier, part way down.

The sunlight enters the car through the back windshield, illuminating the dust on the dashboard. Ugh. This is a bigger job than anticipated.

Keith ignores Lance for a few minutes and tries to focus on the job at hand. He knows he’s going to cave the moment they get back to his bedroom, but leave him his dignity while they work, why don’t cha? 

A new song comes on and Lance starts singing again, “You keep saying you got something for me.”

Lance is peppy, slapping that sponge against the car and wiping it back and forth in wide strokes.

“Something you call love but confess.”

Keith closes the door to try to regain some focus, but as soon as it’s closed, Lance is washing that window. Blue sleeves of that tee wiping back and forth against the glass. Next, Lance moves to wash the roof of the car, pressing his body against the door to be able to reach further. Of course this mean’s his chest is pressed right to the window. The white part of his tee has turned transparent from all the water he’d been carelessly spilling. 

His nipples look a pinkish brown through the thin material...

Keith wants to pinch them…

No! He has to get this stupid car clean so he can throw Lance over his shoulder and take him back to bed.

Keith twists around and bend over the middle console so he could vacuum the backseat. He does not trust himself getting out of the car with Lance out there.

“Hey! Hey!” Lance’s voice is accompanied by a rapid knocking on the window. Keith twists back into the front seat and rolls it down.

“What?”

“I see you trying to entice me with your ass up in the air,” lectures Lance. “Trying to convince me to climb into the backseat and let you ravage me. Well, it’s not gonna happen, Mister.”

“I wasn’t enticing you!” argues Keith. He’s been trying not to be enticed by Lance.

“A-bah, bah, bah, bah,” says Lance, flapping his fingers and his thumb together like they’re a mouth. “Just keep it in your pants”

Keith rolls the window back up in annoyance as Lance breaks back into song. “These boots are made for walking and that’s just what they’ll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.”

At least that imagery isn’t appealing to Keith. He goes to vacuum the passenger seat when suddenly the whole car rocks. He looks back above the dash to see Lance has climbed onto the hood and is on his knees, tossing his short hair.

Keith stares, wondering what the hell this has to do with cleaning. The good news is Lance does start cleaning the windshield. The bad news is he uses his chest to do it.

HOOOOONK!

Keith lays on the horn to get his attention then rolls down the window. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing the Jessica Simpson titty car wash!”

“Okay, buy why?”

“Because it’s that part of the song where she basically washes a car with her boobs…”

“You can’t be serious. Just get down!”

“Ugh, you are being such an Ashlee right now,” says Lance, lying down on his belly so he can just slide off the hood and onto his feet (which is also hot.) When he lands he adds, “When I need you to be a Nick Lachey… pre- Vanessa.”

Confused, Keith asks, “Who are these people? Do you know them?”

“You know Ashlee, Keith. She was married to Pete Wentz. Also, you know her from acting like her.”

“If she was married to Pete, she was probably cool,” says Keith. “Though if he divorced her maybe not.” He turns to go back to his work only to have the dustbuster die in his hands. Fucking short battery life!

“I have to charge this,” says Keith, climbing out of the driver’s seat.

“Do what you must,” says Lance. 

Keith probably would’ve made it out of that garage alive if his first thought hadn’t been, ‘I must do you,’ accompanied by a look over his shoulder. 

He stops in his tracks. “Are you climbing on that hood again?”

Lance’s one knee is popped up on the hood, leaning his upper body across it while he rubs at the windshield. Those booty shorts are more booty than shorts at this point.

“No. I just had trouble reaching because I’m so widdle.” There’s the babytalk again just on that last word. Keith’s about to remind Lance not to talk that way when Lance reaches back with his free hand, grabs at the crotch of his thin canvas shorts, and pulls. Pulls so far down Keith gets a view of…. Everything.

Lance isn’t wearing underwear.

“Got a wedgie,” says Lance. That word sounds like babytalk, but it’s not. Lance releases the material, but it lodges right back between his asscheeks, the position he’s in making it impossible for the fabric to cover his bottom (not like it was doing a good job before)

Lance tries again in vain to remove it from his crack and Keith gets another flash of Lance’s pink asshole.

“Help me,” whines Lance.

Ugh. Such an obvious trap.

And yet…

Keith ‘helps’ anyway, stepping forward to pull at the thin pink material in a fruitless attempt to cover Lance up. It doesn’t work. More so Keith loses focus quickly, letting the material go and slipping his hands beneath the fabric to once more smooth his hands over Lance’s ass. 

It’s so round and sexy in this position. Ten minutes ago he had it bare, but somehow the shorts make it so much more erotic. 

“I don’t think that’s helping,” says Lance, his voice sly. He’s not actually disappointed.

“Maybe if I push all this back into the shorts,” says Keith, pressing his palms into Lance’s squishy flesh, pretending he’s trying to stuff it into the shorts.

He’d much rather stuff Lance’s ass…

“That’s not helping,” says Lance, a pout in his voice. It’s not babytalk, just cute. Exactly the amount of cute that lights a fire inside Keith. “Just tug it out of my crack, will ya?”

Keith hooks his fingers under the crotch fabric, brushing against Lance’s balls and pulls back only to flash himself again with all of Lance. 

Lance’s cock is hard and tucked down, easily peeking out of the now stretched out leg opening in the shorts. And his asshole — Oh fuck, his asshole — glistens with the lube from earlier. It’s so pretty and sweet, just like Lance.

“I wonder…,” says Lance, his voice breathy all of a sudden, “if I still taste like cherry.”

Keith’s done. He taps out. He can’t pretend anything in the world matters besides fucking Lance against the hood of this car right here and now.

“I want you so bad, baby,” groans Keith. It comes out so desperate that Keith barely recognizes his own voice.

He doesn’t need to worry because Lance is reaching back, grasping his own butt cheeks and spreading them open to give Keith access. 

Keith dives down, pulling the shorts fabric roughly to the side so he can lick his tongue across Lance’s hole. Lance moans and squirms, pressing back further into Keith’s tongue. 

“What does it taste like, Papi?”

Honestly, lube, but that doesn’t detract from Keith’s pleasure at eating Lance out. 

“So sweet,” he says, pulling back.

Lance twists and places a hand on top of Keith’s head. He pushes his finger’s into Keith’s hair which feels so good. Then he says something Keith wasn’t expecting. “You should probably close the garage door, huh?”

Keith looks to his right, shocked to see the outside world exists and it isn’t just the two of them. Worse yet, it’s broad daylight and although no neighbours are in sight, Keith can hear a lawnmower start up nearby at the same moment a car drives past.

“Hold on,” says Keith, opening up the driver’s side door so he can press the garage door opener. The door groans to life as it starts to lower — CHUG-CHUG-CHUG — while Keith suddenly realizes he needs lube. The garage door stalls halfway. 

Well, that’s good enough probably for cover… What was Keith thinking of? Oh right, lube.

But if he’s going back into the house for that, they might as well move to the bed, right? Why is that less appealing than taking Lance’s anal virginity while he’s sprawled across the car hood wearing tight and wet clothing?

Keith’s legs almost buckle as his brain overloads. No, wait… he actually tripped on something and he’s not so horny that he’s lost the ability. Lance’s backpack! It’s on the ground and surely has lube.

“Keith, I’m lonely,” says Lance, looking back over his shoulder.

“Just… hold on,” says Keith, searching the pockets of the bag. When he can’t find what he needs he grows impatient and dumps it all out onto the ground. First the Rockstar drops and goes rolling away down the slanted cement and out the open half of the door, supposedly to roll all the way down the driveway and onto the street. (It’s on it’s own journey now.)

The scratch tickets flutter out next followed by the clothes Lance foolishly thought he’d need and about half a dozen skin products and then finally at the bottom: lube.

He strokes it onto his dick as he returns to Lance who looks like a cat who just ate a mouse. “So I take it you wanna fuck me. You know you still have to beg, right?”

Keith takes one more step then falls onto his knees. Lance pushes up to gaze down at him, surprised.

“Please, baby, please. I’ve waited so long and I want you so badly. Please let me have you.”

“Get back up here and get inside me,” says Lance with a chuckle.

Keith loves him. Absolutely adores him. Couldn’t treasure him more if he tried.

So he’s up on his feet, behind Lance who’s laid back down on his front. He lines himself up then stops.

Gently, Keith folds forward and lays his upper half on top of Lance, careful not to put too much pressure. He places his hands on the back of Lance’s and naturally their fingers slot together. He nuzzles against his neck with his nose while Lance whines, “I’m waiting, why did you stop?”

“Is this good for you? Actually good for you?” whispers Keith, speaking rapidly. “We can move to the bed if you like. I know you like to feel cozy. Or we don’t have to do this at all. Or —”

“Keith,” says Lance, interrupting. “I’m not uncomfortable.”

“But your clothes are wet…”

“Yeah, I’m wet,” says Lance, pushing up his ass to rub against Keith’s cock. Fuck, that feels good.

“You’ll get cold…”

“Warm me up with your body.”

“What if you get sick?”

“Then you’ll take care of me like you always do.” Lance twists his head back enough to kiss Keith and he’s gone again. So gone for Lance, it’s not even funny. 

The kiss is broken off and Lance reaches between them to help Keith line up again. His voice is so soft as he speaks. “You know I seduced you just now, right? I want it. So take care of me, Papi. Please.”

Keith reaches between them too and takes hold of his cock. Together they guide the head into Lance. That tight ring of muscle resists then gives as Keith sinks into him. He pauses a couple inches in, yet Lance’s moan is drawn out and continues even when he’s stilled. Keith bites down on his lip, still holding himself back.

“Are you okay?” asks Keith. “Is it too much?”

“Not enough,” says Lance, pressing his ass back, taking in more of Keith.

The movement feels so good, being inside Lance feels so good. Keith is so overwhelmed by how crazy in love he is that he stays still, just overcome. 

It’s Lance that moves, pushing up his ass to take more of Keith then dragging himself back down, creating a slight and delicious movement.

Keith is torn between wanting Lance to chase whatever pleasure he likes and not wanting Lance to have to do the work. The little ‘ah-ah-ahs’ Lance makes as he goes, wins him over. Lance can do what he likes.

“You working my cock, baby?” asks Keith.

“Mmhmm,” answers Lance as Keith kisses his hair. “Feels so much better than a toy.”

“I’m glad you practiced because you’re so good.” Keith gasps as a particular drag rubs him the right away. “So good for me,” he hums.

“Am I the best you ever had?”

“Of course,” answers Keith. “Nothing compares. Nothing.”

Keith straightens back to standing to look down at Lance folded over the hood, still wet with soap bubbles. Lance’s t-shirt is soaked through, translucent. Keith slips his fingers underneath, pushes up the damp fabric to expose more of his back. He lets his fingers dance down chilled skin while Lance continues to roll his hips. A nice, leisurely fuck while Keith focuses his attention on Lance’s backside.

His ass it beautiful at this angel, popped up and strained inside pink shorts. He runs his hands over his cheeks, giving them a firm massage. He will never get over Lance’s ass. Never ever.

The crotch of the shorts is getting in the way (of the motion and of Keith’s view) so he pulls it to the side to hold it out of the way. Keith gasps at the sight of his cock inside Lance’s ass. He’s been feeling it, but hasn't seen it yet. Dreamed of it, but hadn’t experienced the sight of it.

“Do I feel tight?” asks Lance, moving so slow and slight. His ass massaging the head of Keith’s cock and taking it for the smoothest ride of its life.

“So tight, baby. So nice and tight around me.” Keith feels a bit delirious, spitting out dirty talk. “Can tell it’s your first time. You were such a sweet virgin, but you’re giving it up to me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Papi…,” moans Lance as he presses himself back, taking in more of Keith, inch by inch. “You make me feel so dirty... “

His words light a fire inside Keith that turns inferno right as he bottoms out inside Lance. He’s on the edge of going feral. 

He says a silent prayer to the fine folks at Chevrolet for making this car the perfect height to fuck Lance on.

“Take me,” begs Lance, “take me how you’ve always wanted to.”

That’s all the encouragement Keith needs to take over. Holding the thin fabric to the side with one hand, he presses his palm firmly down on the other cheek to give him leverage as he pulls out, drags his cock all the way back until he almost slips out of Lance’s pretty little hole then pushes all the way back in.

The way Lance’s hole stretches for him. It’s so incredibly sexy. 

“Ah,” cries out Lance the moment Keith bottoms out again. “Yes, fill me up, Papi.” 

Keith’s already pulling back to thrust in again. As he increases the pace, Lance’s ass bounces in time the rhythm. “You’re such a slut for me now, aren’t you?”

“Keiiiith,” whines Lance, pushing up to his forearms.

Keith freezes on the next pull back. Lance didn’t say their safeword, but he also wasn’t expecting his name.

“Why you gotta make me so crazy?” asks Lance, pushing his own ass back to fill up with Keith’s cock again. “I don’t know what’s hotter, your dick or your mouth.”

Relieved, Keith folds over Lance, releasing the shorts so he can use that hand to cup Lance’s chin and force his head to tilt up so he can kiss him. 

They continue to makeout at that odd angle as Keith continues to fuck Lance so good it makes his toes curl on the bare pavement. Kissing Lance increases his pleasure tenfold and he starts to feel like he’ll cum soon when.

VROOOM!

A car engine roars as it speeds down Keith’s residential street. 

“Slow down!” yells one of Keith’s neighbours in the distance.

This is a stark reminder that they’re fucking in a garage with the door partially open. But it’s fine. No one can see in, right? It’s probably fine…

Tires screech in the distance, Speed Racer having quickly stopped at the Stop sign down the street

“We get it,” chuckles Lance, “You have a big dick.”

“It’s pretty big,” says Keith, wondering why Lance’s tone is mocking.

“Not you, hun,” says Lance, pushing all the way up to standing. “The asshole in the car.”

“So mine isn’t big?”

“Don’t start a fight,” tisks Lance. “Your cock is currently rearranging my insides. Help me.”

Help with what? Then Keith notices Lance has his thumbs hooked down his shorts’ waistband.

“Lemme,” says Keith. He lets himself slip out — his dick feeling cool compared to the warmth of Lance — then slides those pink shorts down. They’re also wet so he has to tug really hard to get them over Lance’s thick ass.

When Lance is free, he slides his hands over his ass then his hips then his dick, giving it a few pumps and making Lance squirm against him.

“I want you inside me,” he whines. “Make me dirty again.”

“I’ll make you so dirty, baby…”

Lance reaches back and spreads his cheeks open while Keith lines up his dick. He watches as the head disappears inside, in awe of how beautiful he fits (though if Lance asks, he’s tight because that’s what he wants to hear.)

Lance releases his cheeks and they clap back together. Now there’s that tightness. Wow. Lance braces his hands against the hood of the car.

The increasing sound of traffic is a reminder that rush hour has begun meaning a lot of time has passed since they started. They’re creeping closer to a time when they’ll be discovered, if not by Shiro, but by Adam arriving home (or worse, a nosey neighbour peeking under the door, wondering what all the moaning is about.)

And Lance does moan, as Keith grips his hips and begins fucking him in this new position. The slap of his body against Lance’s ass is loud too, but it’s not as obviously a sex sound as themoaning is.

“Getting too loud, baby,” says Keith. He won’t slow down though. Really can’t stop because fucking Lance like this feels so damn good. “Suck your thumb, okay?”

“Yes, Papi,” answers Lance. 

So good. So obedient for Keith. Though he notices instead of his thumb, he stretches out the arm of his tee again and and stuffs the end of the sleeve inside his mouth.

“Mmmm-mmmh -mmh,” moans Lance, through the sleeve in his mouth as Keith increases his pace. 

Unable to resists, Keith draws back his hand and slaps the side of Lance’s ass, getting a satisfying SMACK!

“Ahh!” cries Lance, the wet, wrinkled sleeve falling from his mouth. “Now who’s being too loud?”

“S’okay,” says Keith, even though spanking is a bad idea right now. “Daddy knows best and you’re being such a slut right now.” He pulls back and slaps the side of Lance’s ass again. How can he resist when Lance clenches around him every time he does it?

“Ah fuck,” says Lance when Keith spanks him a third time. “I’m going to cum. Please, please, please, Papi, can I cum?”

“Yes sweetheart,” says Keith. He takes the hand he’d been spanking Lance with and uses it to jerk Lance off, helping him to cum so pretty.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck… yes…” groans Lance as he leaves white streaks on the hood of the car. 

“Bend down, baby,” says Keith. He presses a hand to Lance’s back so he leans forward onto his forearms (elbows in his on cum.)

Keith just wants to play with the fat on Lance’s ass one more time. Massage it one more time. Give is one good SMACK! Before he starts to fuck his way to the finish line.

“This okay, baby?” asks Keith before he gets too enthusiastic with his thrusts.

“Use me,” is Lance’s response. 

Lance isn’t any quieter now that he’s cum, not with Keith pushing down on the flesh of his ass so he can fuck so good into him.

“So good, you’re so good,” mumbles Keith as he thrusts.

Lance’s response is something in Spanish then he moans far too loudly. Keith bends down over him so he can kiss the back his shoulders and shove his thumb into Lance’s hot little mouth.

Lance rewards him with a firm suck that sends tingles all the way up Keith’s arm then down to his dick. 

His build intensifies and he finds himself mumbling into Lance’s shoulder, “So good, baby… love my baby so much… fuck yes…” until he’s cumming white and hot, filling Lance up just as promised.

“Mmmmm,” moans Lance, around Keith’s thumb. He can feel him clenching around his dick which just sends Keith for another wave.

“Your ass just keeps milking me dry,” says Keith. 

Dizzy, he pushes up so he can drag his cock out slowly and see the cum collected at the rim. He grabs hold of Lance’s cheeks, firmly, and stretches them open to see as best he can inside his hole. 

“So good,” he coos.

Unable to resist, he pushes into Lance again while he’s still hard. Lance’ back arches in pleasure.

“Keiiiith,” he whines. “You’re not going to take me again are you?”

“No,” says Keith, laying himself on top of Lance once more so he can cuddle and be as sweet to him as possible. “I only wanna do what you want because you’re beautiful and wonderful and deserve everything you want.”

Lance twists his head to the side, doing his best to look back at Keith. “I thought I was a dirty slut.”

“You’re a dirty slut when you want to be called a dirty slut. Otherwise you’re just my baby.”

“JUST?”

“Don’t start a fight over nothing, you know what I mean,” scolds Keith. “How do you feel?”

“Perfect,” says Lance, wriggling back so he can capture Keith’s lips. “I’m so happy.”

“Good.”

“I mean, I popped my cherry and I won the bet so…”

“You didn’t win the bet,” says Keith, standing back up straight. He slips out as a result.

Lance pushes up and turns to face Keith. “You literally got down on your knees and begged me.”

“Yeah, I did. Then right before we started, I stopped and asked if you wanted it another way and then you BEGGED me to fuck you immediately so no, you lost the bet.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” says Lance, sticking a finger in Keith’s face. “That part doesn’t count. Sex had already commensed!”

“No, I wasn’t inside you so it hadn’t.”

“You have bruises on your knees!” says Lance getting in Keith’s face.

“You have bruises on your ass!” says Keith.

CHUG-CHUG-CHUG

The garage door starts to open and the two of them break apart. Lance rushes to get his shorts back up while Keith tucks away. Remembering the mess they left on the hood of the car, Keith picks up the bucket of water and splashes the entire thing across the hood, seconds before he hears an, “Oh!”

He turns back to see Adam standing outside the garage with his bike.

Keith’s philosophy is if they’re caught, they’re caught. People have sex. No big deal so move on. But he knows Lance tends to go ballistic when he thinks he’s being judged for his sex life.

“Hey guys,” says Adam, his sing-song tone just a little bit off today. “I take it Shiro hasn’t left for his big dinner if his car is still here.”

“Nope, just getting it ready for him,” says Keith, slapping a hand down on the hood.

“Lance,” says Adam, looking him up and down as he puts the kickstand down on his bike. “That outfit…”

Keith sees Lance getting embarrassed. Of course Lance had been the one to wear it to the garage knowing full well they could’ve run into Shiro. Hell, the garage door had been open most of the time and he’d been dancing on the hood of the car. 

BUT Keith knows Lance well enough by now to know Horny Lance and Post-Orgasm Lance are too very different Lance’s and one is far more confident and carefree than the other.

“... You look like a Roller Derby Girl,” says Adam, completing his thought. “I dig it.” He holds up his hand and offers a high five as he strolls by them. Lance obliges, looking relieved.

Keith is the one that notices Adam’s sly glance at the ground where the contents of Lance’s backpack are still strewn. The bottle of lube is resting against the front tire where it rolled at some point. He doesn’t think for a second they fooled Adam, but he wants Lance to believe they got away with it.

(Of course, knowing Adam, he’ll probably be texting Veronica everything the moment he’s out of sight.)

“I’m going to go slow down Shiro getting ready by telling him about all the hot gos’ from my eleventh grade lit class,” says Adam, opening the door to the house. “You two might wanna take the extra time and do less of a hack job on the car if you wanna earn that forty dollars.”

Keith would argue with Adam, but yeah... They barely did shit as far as cleaning. Plus they kinda trashed the garage in the process.

When the door closes, Lance turns to Keith and asks, “What forty dollars?”

“Oh… uh…”

“You said you were washing the car as a punishment, why would you get paid?”

Okay, he’s caught. “Look, I just needed a bit of extra cash so Shiro’s been throwing some chores my way.”

“What about that sleeping bag story?”

“Yeah, that was real, but my punishment was more getting lectured than physical labour,” confesses Keith.

“Wait, so how many chores are we talking?” asks Lance.

Keith attempts to shrug, but his shoulders rise up to his ears and refuse to relax. “I have a daily chore wheel…”

“Keith,” says Lance, his voice getting worked up, “Are you forcing your brother to overpay you for chores — because let’s face it, you do not deserve forty bucks for the ten minutes of work you put in — just so you can pay for everything? How much did those clothes even cost?!”

“Next to nothing,” says Keith, quickly. “I’m not struggling to pay for our dates either. I’ve been picking up overtime. It’s just you said you wanted your own bike and I saw this this blue Yamaha on kijiji and —”

“Do not buy me a motorcycle, Keith!”

“I just thought I’d put an offer in on it…” says Keith, shly.

“Do not buy me a motorcycle, Keith! I’ll just crash it anyway.”

“But you deserve it,” Keith squeaks out.

“You don’t have to buy me things though. It’s enough just to be with you.”

“Maybe…,” says Keith, quietly.

“Maybe,” repeats Lance. “What’s maybe?” And because Keith doesn’t answer right away, Lance moves in, pressing himself against Keith. One arm behind his back, the other rising up to play with his hair. “Why do you think it’s ‘maybe’ enough for me to be with you?”

“It’s just…” Keith sighs, reluctant to admit this out loud. “The haphazard way we got together — us being forced to share a tent and me misinterpreting your signal to leave you alone as one for ‘come makeout with me’ — makes me worry that if it had never happened, we would’ve simply crossed paths on that trip and then continued on as guys that just kinda know each other.

Lance looks wide eyed as he contemplates this. Keith’s worried he’s about to confirm this as true, but then Lance shakes his head and says, “First off, that reality you’re describing, the one where we don’t become boyfriends, is a literal nightmare I never want to exist in. 

“Second of all, I liked you from the moment I met you, Keith. I just lied and acted like you annoyed me because you were way too damn hot for me to act straight around so I needed you as far away from me as possible, BUT that’s only because I wasn’t comfortable with myself yet which brings me to my third point. 

“You make me comfortable with myself. I wouldn’t be in pink booty shorts and rainbow socks, winning a solo wet t-shirt contest in front of the whole damn suburbs if I hadn’t gotten fingered in that tent by you.”

Lance takes Keith’s hands and rubs his thumbs across the backs. “And some people — straight people — wouldn’t see that as a win, but to me it is because I look damn cute.”

“You look so damn cute,” agrees Keith.

“So for me it was less happenstance and more destiny, but if for you, you’re feeling maybe…”

“I’m not feeling maybe,” says Keith, quickly. “I liked you immediately. Flirted with you immediately. That’s why I treated you like you were so annoying.”

“Fuck, Keith. Is that how you flirt?”

“Um, I got you didn’t I? So yes, that’s how I flirt and it works great.”

“My point is, from now on we go dutch,” says Lance, “ because this relationship is in no way built on what you can buy me. It’s based on being super fucking in love with each other.”

“...Oh,” says Keith.

“Wait, is it not?” gasps Lance.

“No, it is!” says Keith, quickly. “It’s just I wanted a chance to actually say the words and tell you that way.”

“But you did…”

“I… did?”

“Just now when we were fucking,” says Lance, turning and pointing at the hood of the car. “You said, ‘oh baby, I love you so much’ and as I’m repeating it I realize that was just part of the roleplay and not a love confession.”

“I didn’t even realize I’d… Wait, no I did mean it.”

“Wow. I really hope so,” says Lance, “because I’m about to have a panic attack based on the fear that you're saying you love me to avoid embarrassment rather than actually loving me.”

“Lance,” says Keith, pulling him back tight against him, “I love you.”

“Me too,” says Lance, planting a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. “...Or I you. Either way I’m crazy in love, Beyoncé styles.”

They kiss, sweet and slow. Their hips falling into a natural rock as they bask in each other’s presence. Keith is so goddamn lucky, he can’t believe it.

“Ya know,” says Lance, pulling back, “motorcycles are all good and all, but what would be nicer would be saving for first and last rent on a real apartment.”

“I know,” sighs Keith, “I need a more private space.”

“We need a private space,” says Lance. “I can’t keep living with my family and if we pooled our income we could get a two bedroom downtown…”

“You wanna move in together after only dating a month?” asks Keith, surprised.

“To be real, it’ll be a few months at the very least before we can save up enough, But the way I see it is if we can share a tent together and still get along, living together should be no problem. Besides, you’re going to get my name tattooed on you and that’s a far great relationship step than moving in together.”

“You mean you’re getting MY name tattooed on YOU!”

Instead of arguing Lance pouts, that cute bottom lip sticking out. Oh no… Keith is a sucker for that pout.

“I’m not getting a tattoo just because you make that face,” says Keith, staying firm.

“It’s not that… It’s just my fantasy for our first was you begging me, not the other way around and if I have to get your name tattooed then every time I see it I’ll be reminded that our first time wasn’t what I wanted.”

Ah fuck…

“I’ll get the tattoo,” says Keith with a reluctant sigh.

“Really?” asks Lance, brightening.

“Yes, really.”

“Pinky swear?” asks Lance, lifting his pinky.

“Pinky swear,” says Keith, hooking his pinky with his. Oh, the things he’ll do for love…

Suddenly, Lance pushes Keith back and starts laughing. “Dude, you are so easy sometimes!”

“Lance! What the fuck?” growls Keith. “Were you really just pretending to be sad?”

“Yeah, I just really wanted to win that bet… and not get tattooed because needles make me faint so I really couldn’t lose this one.”

“You never mentioned the needle thing,” groans Keith. “Were you lying about everything?”

“What? No, I totally love you and want to live with you. I’m just not scarring my beautiful skin for you because my body is a temple.”

“Says the guy who stuck a sucker up his ass.”

“Stuck a dick there too, but you had no problem with that.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and shivers. Keith then remembers his clothes are still wet.

“Okay,” says Keith, stepping up to rub Lance’s cool arms. “You go shower and get warmed up. I’m going to do a proper job cleaning this car and then we’ll meet in bed and discuss all this more.”

“You just wanna fuck me again,” laughs Lance. But he turns to go do as he’s told.

“Wrong. I wanna rent you a nice apartment and fuck you again.”

“Oh, I know,” says Lance, bending down and giving Keith another eyeful of that juicy bottom. (Does he really need to finish cleaning the car or will Shiro even notice?) “How about you buy me somewhere to live with your winnings?”

Keith is confused until Lance stands up, holding the scratch tickets they’d bought earlier. He’d forgotten about them. Lance holds onto one and offers the second to Keith.

“Deal,” says Keith, taking his though he’ll be happy if he wins enough to order pizza tonight since he’s mentally waving that forty dollars goodbye.

They scratch them off in unison using their fingers nails, holding them close to their bodies like they’re playing poker.

“Oh, I got a free ticket!” says Lance, turning his card around to show Keith. “Maybe the next one will be the jackpot.”

“I got all the cherries,” says Keith, turning his card around to show Lance the six cherries he just scratched off.

“Wait,” says Lance, grabbing the card. “That’s definitely gotta be a big win.” He flips the card over. Lance’s mouth opens very wide. Then he looks at Keith and says, “I think our cards got switched.”

“What?”

“Okay, I lied, but please don’t dump me now that you’re rich.”

“I just promised to spend that money on you and —” Keith pulls the card back to read the back and his mouth drops open. 

That is so many zeros… 

“— and now I can be a proper Sugar Daddy...”

As the shock wears off, they both start laughing. Then the awkwardness gives way to excitement and Keith lifts Lance up. His long legs wrap around Keith as he pulls open the back car door.

Keith carries Lance right inside to lay down on the back bench seat. There, they celebrate properly there until they are rudely by Shiro, who’s expecting a clean car and not fogged up windows.

“KEITH!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep ending stories by giving these two a bunch of money. Oh wait, yes I do! I wanted them to have all the nice things because I'm the real Sugar Daddy XD
> 
> Follow me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1


End file.
